


意象

by zuiyanyiran



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, ooc, 中文创作, 北回归线
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuiyanyiran/pseuds/zuiyanyiran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>声明三点。</p><p>1.这是看了《北回归线》后有感之作，因此如果你想看同人作品，相信我，它绝对不是你想看的。</p><p>2.这里的Dean、Cas及其他角色的性格与SPN无关。它们完全属于我的创作，我只是借用了几位演员的外表。</p><p>3.天知道我还想不想继续写了。</p>
    </blockquote>





	意象

**Author's Note:**

> 声明三点。
> 
> 1.这是看了《北回归线》后有感之作，因此如果你想看同人作品，相信我，它绝对不是你想看的。
> 
> 2.这里的Dean、Cas及其他角色的性格与SPN无关。它们完全属于我的创作，我只是借用了几位演员的外表。
> 
> 3.天知道我还想不想继续写了。

   Dean这几天有些头晕。他还是像往常一样上班，与上司问好，认认真真地完成一天的工作，本该是这样的，然而他却有些头晕。他为此特意去找过医生，医生为他做过CT扫描后，看着出来的片子，推了推快要滑下鼻梁的眼镜，一双鹰隼般的眼睛赤裸裸地看向Dean，Dean被他审视般地目光看得不自在了，于是他觉得自己头更晕了，眼前的景象开始在他周围打转，他晕乎乎地想，这个世界是不真实的。就在这时，他的一只手抓住了身边的桌子，坐在桌子对面的那位医生嘴巴一张一合，可Dean什么都听不到。

 

   下午三点的墓园几乎没有什么人，因为昨天晚上下过一场大雨的缘故，通向墓地的石板路坑坑洼洼地积满了水，随着墓碑一起搬来的几棵参天大树的叶子上有水滴落下来，其中一滴正打到Dean的额头上。从医院出来后，Dean按照早前订好的计划，先去医院附近的花店买了束花，接着便驱车来到这里，看望他唯一的弟弟Sam。淋过雨的草地活像站在地下街头招揽主顾的婊子，不管往上涂了多少吨脂粉，还是挡不住一身的咸腥气。

 

   “嗨，你好。我是Sam。请问…”“小帅哥还挺有礼貌啊，500块一个晚上，做不做？”“什么？”…………“你床上技巧真不赖，这次收你个优惠价480，怎样？”“等等，你先别走。”“还不过瘾？嗯？”“不是…，我还没问你的名字。”“Ruby。”“真名吗？”…………“Ruby，和我在一起吧。我是真心喜欢你的。”“我知道。”……………“Sam，你也试一支？这玩意能让你爽上天。”“你哪儿弄来的这东西？”“管这个干什么，之前一个老主顾给我的。你到底要不要？”…………“Ruby，你还有钱吗？”“全花光了。”“不行，我好难受。”“忍忍吧。这几天查得紧，外头卖k粉的都在躲风头。”

 

   天气预报说今天晚上还有一场雨，难怪今天起来骨头酸疼得要命。Bobby翻了翻摊在桌上的报纸，最醒目的是X国总统被暗杀的新闻，似乎全世界的注意力都集中到这件事上来了，Bobby不耐烦地继续翻了几页，跳过了各种狗屁专家长篇累牍的分析和预测，竟然就翻到最后一版了。放下手中的报纸，Bobby揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，当初退休后选择来到这里看守墓园本意是想让自己清静清静，又不至于完全无事可做。谁想到这里像被遗忘了一样，他住的小屋简陋不堪，十几年了也不见有人过来修葺一下。他隐约觉得自己的骨头正在不受控制地散架。或许他最后就会死在这里吧，Bobby曾经认命地想过。

 

   一束再普通不过的花正静静地摆放在石碑旁边，Dean突然有点想逃。墓碑上嵌着的Sam还是从他小时候和Sam的合照中剪下来的。此时小Sam睁着无辜的大眼睛从墓碑中往外面看，Dean不敢正视那双眼睛，他只好盯着脚下的泥土，垂下头的动作让他回想到了自己在小学欺负隔壁班同学后被老师拉到走廊训斥的那个长长的下午。或许那才是真实，他只是一个顽皮的小孩，每天等着放学铃的响起，接着他慌张地想到他今天忘了等Sam一起回家。Dean被自己的想法吓得手心开始出汗，他使劲甩了甩头，再一次看清了脚踩的泥土，他如释重负般地吐出一口气。

 

 


End file.
